


Watching You

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Choking, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Throat Holding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Summery: Dean and Reader get into an argument, after he feels that she doesn’t pull her weight on a hunt. He thinks she should just stay home with her books, she seems quiet and harmless, is she really?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Watching You

The three of you had been back at the bunker a day, but a day was all it had taken for you to want to wring Dean’s neck. He’d already complained about you, uncountable times at this point, insisting on telling you how he’d already told you, that you weren’t ready for this, that you and Sam should’ve listened to him. 

Making sure that he didn’t stop bringing up just how badly your first hunt had gone, how it was all your fault. Angrily insisting that you clearly weren’t ready for ‘the real job’ as he’d put it. He wasn’t upsetting you, not at all, you were sure he knew what he was doing. He seemed to love making you angry.

Luckily the last hour or so he’d stopped audibly complaining, which would have been fine, if he hadn’t opted instead for pacing back and forth, because that was hardly quiet. His heavy footfalls were beginning to drive you out of your mind crazy. And in your defence, this hunt hadn’t even been your idea, you were fully aware that you weren’t made for going out on hunts. Which was completely fine with you, you loved your research. 

You were more than happy to stay at the bunker, you’d told Sam to drop it, that Dean would never agree, but Sam had insisted that you’d be brilliant.

God, you wished that he’d never opened his mouth.

Dean and you had a very volatile relationship to begin with, some would say that was putting it mildly. In your opinion it was more of a love hate relationship, and boy did you love to hate him. You’d never wanted to kick a man’s ass more in your entire life, and right this minute he was working your last nerve. 

Though lately your anger for the man has been turning into something different, something that you didn’t want to admit to yourself.

You weren’t blind, sure, you knew he was beyond good looking, but that had never really been an issue for you. Except for the last few weeks. 

Now when he glared at you, with those darkened green eyes, all you could think about was what they would look like when he was fucking you. That was exactly why you had refused to touch yourself for over a week now. Simply because any time you entertained the notion, Dean’s face was the only one you could picture, but it was beginning to really distract you from your research. 

You were almost certain that he would never see you the way you saw him, at least not currently. 

To him you were just some geeky research girl that happened to live with them, you wore fairly plain clothes, at least compared to the girls he usually went for and you didn’t wear make-up that often. You were convinced that the glasses you had to wear for reading didn’t help either. 

But you didn’t want him to see you any other way, did you?

So distracted were you with your thoughts, that you didn’t notice he was standing in front of you, not until he cleared his throat. You look up at him, pushing the glasses back up your nose and lick your suddenly dry lips. 

The muscles in his arms stand out when he folds them over his chest, hip cocked as he glares down at you with that damn jaw of his clenching. 

You hide your flustered look the best you can by glaring back at him, luckily he doesn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

“Can I help you with something?” you question irritation lacing your tone, and you were irritated for a whole host of reasons right now.

Dean shakes his head, huffing out a humourless laugh, “Why did you even come on that hunt? We both know you had no interest in it, which was made completely obvious by the way that you half-assed it”

Rolling your eyes you stand from your chair, hearing the scrape of the legs echo through the library. “I don't half ass anything, you self righteous arrogant ass! Maybe if you’d had my back like you know you damn well should have, then shit may not have gone as sideways as it did!” 

“Stop talking such bullshit Y/N! Both of us know that you should’ve just stayed here, with your books where you belong. Make sure that you left the real work to the professionals!” Dean rants, jabbing an accusatory finger into your shoulder, as he takes a step closer.

“You’d better get the fuck out of my face Dean Winchester!” you fume, shoving at his chest, which in fact, put you more in his face than before.

“Oh yeah! What’re you gonna do about it little girl? You gonna read me a book” the slight curve of his lips as he says that makes you want to kick him, he was fucking enjoying this way too much.

“You don’t know anything about me! I could kick your ass given half the chance, you don’t know” 

Dean full on belly laughs at that, you hide the fact that your composure is slipping slightly. “Oh, now that is something I would just love to see sweetheart” 

“Don’t you dare sweetheart me, I’m not one of your sluts you fucking-” Sam cuts you both off, standing between you, a hand on your shoulder and a hand on his brothers, trying to push the two of you apart. The exasperation of his sigh makes you sure he’s been trying to get your attention for some time.

“Can you two for all our sake, please, just shut the hell up!” Sam pleads, looking back and forth between you and Dean, who are still glaring at each other, barely registering the fact that he’s there.

“She started it!” Dean argues, fists clenching at his sides, still not looking away from you.

“What are you! Four! And you know that you’re talking out of your ass, I was working and you came over and started bugging me!”

Sam throws his hands in the air, letting go of the two of you, rolling his eyes as he walks away from the two of you. “Right, I'm done, with both of you! My headphones are going on, because if I have to listen to this anymore, then I’m gonna blow my brains out. When you two kill each other or decide to grow up, please feel free to let me know” Sam sasses, as he walks back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

“See, now look what you did!” Dean accuses you childishly, “Feel free to go back to ignoring me!” 

Oh I will, you dick! I’m going for a shower, you can stay here, keep acting like a fucking child!” you grumble as you walk away, ignoring his reply.

“You’re a fucking child” he mutters at your retreating form, realising that he really does need to work on his comebacks.

You’re cursing Dean under your breath, all the way to the massive block of showers, wishing that you had better water pressure in the bathroom closer to your bedroom. The throbbing between your legs makes itself known again and part of you wants to punch something. 

God you wished that you hadn’t wanted him to bend you over the table just then, fuck you hard and good, so the two of you could move on for the next few hours. But it’s all you could think about. 

Shaking your head free of him for a moment, you turn on your shower of choice, stripping out of your clothes. Making sure to leave your glasses on the sink, while you wait for the water to heat up. 

Checking the temperature you finally step under the spray of water. Groaning happily as the hot water hits your skin. After all, you’d quickly discovered that nothing was better than a hot shower to start to relieve the stress from your body. 

As you wash your hair you let your mind drift, unable to stop your thoughts about Dean coming to the forefront of your mind. Everything about him, the way his toned bow legs and tight peachy ass looked in those stupid tight jeans. That damn red shirt over his black tee, it always did things to you.

You hadn’t been able to miss the way that his biceps had bulged beneath the fabric of his shirt when he crossed his arms over his chest. Those broad shoulders tense and the muscles in his neck were tight. His eyes had been such a dark green, the tick of his jaw so obvious. Fuck he’d looked so sexy, something about him being angry had really been working for you, especially today.

You let your soapy hands drag slowly but firmly down your body, Imagining it’s Dean’s hands that cup your breasts, calloused fingers pinch and twist and your slowly hardening nipples. A breathy moan slips past your lips when one of your hands drops from your breast, over the curve of your stomach, finally slipping between your thighs. 

Imagining that Dean’s standing behind you, that sexy husky voice in your ear, telling you everything he wants to do. 

Turning under the spray, you brace one heated forearm against the cool tile wall as you spread your legs. Your entire body shivers when two of your fingers circle your clit, teasing yourself a little, your slick fingers move from circling your clit to press into your opening. Your forehead drops to the cold tile beside your arm as you repeat circling your clit, your already so wound up from the weeks of holding back from doing this. 

You don’t care anymore who you’re thinking about, it feels too damn good.

You're so completely lost in the sensations and your filthy mind, that you don’t realise how loud your moaning, or whose name is on your lips when you do it. Letting out a deep groan, you finally push those two teasing fingers inside your opening, reveling in the way that your pussy immediately clamps down on them, gripping them tight.

“Dean, please. I’m so close” you moan to yourself as your fingers pick up speed, the heel of your hand pressed over your clit, feeling yourself nearing that incredible bliss you know is waiting.

Your legs are shaking, struggling to hold you up, back arched and you're panting hard, clinging to anything your hand can in order to keep you there. 

“Holy shit!” 

The breathy shocked whisper invades your thoughts. You immediately snap back from your mind and into the present, quickly removing your hand from between your legs, you rush to cover yourself with your hands. 

Standing straight on shaking legs you turn to face the intruder.

“Dean! H-how long have you been standing there? What the hell are you doing in here?!” you question trying to sound angry, but you’re still breathing heavy, just about managing to keep yourself up right. 

Seeing him in the flesh, is only making your entire situation worse.

His grey sleep pants are slung low on his hips, his white t-shirt is tight across his chest and his arms and suddenly you can hardly breathe. Fuck he looks so good. 

Then he smirks, of course he does, cocky son of a bitch. You’re sure that he’s cocky for so many reasons right now, it probably doesn’t help that you’re not exactly being at all subtle about the way you’re currently staring at him.

Taking a step closer to you he shrugs and of course he’s still smirking, your eyes move down to his mouth, watching as those perfect white teeth of his drag over his bottom lip. 

“Long enough,” he replies simply, those green eyes shining with mischief.

“Long e-enough for what?” you question, voice wavering slightly under his intense gaze.

Dean’s chuckle sounds so deep and dirty, the sound echoes easily around the room, making goosebumps rise across your skin, taking another step he shrugs again.

“Long enough to hear you screaming my name, begging to come for me” Dean replies gruffly, taking another step closer. 

You swallow hard at the sound of his voice, the way his tongue and lips curl around every syllable, making it sound like the sexiest thing that’s ever been said. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” you lie easily, gasping when he takes that next step closer, joining you under the spray of the hot water. Chewing on your lip you watch as his t-shirt turns see-through before your eyes, he pushes a hand through his wet hair, moving it back, away from his gorgeous face and you can’t help the needy whimper that leaves your lips.

Humming in acknowledgement, he glances down at you chewing on your lip, fingers digging into your skin where you attempt to keep yourself covered.

“Say that I believe you,” he says quietly, moving so one of his hands is pressed against the tiles behind you, making you stumble a little until your back hits the wall feeling like a rabbit caught in the headlights. 

He leans down, his body just a breath away from touching yours. 

“All you gotta do is tell me to leave, if that’s what you want.” 

The challenge in his voice is clear and you don’t want to admit it, but the last thing you want is to leave. Right now you don’t really trust your voice, so you don’t speak. 

Instead, you meet his eyes, dropping your hands from your body, licking your lips which for some reason still feel really dry. His gaze doesn’t move from your eyes, but you can tell he wants to look. You grab his soaked t-shirt and pull him the rest of the way towards you, reaching up on your tip-toes you roughly press your lips against his. 

Dean groans into your mouth, as his tongue slips between your parted lips, roughly battling your own for dominance. 

“You’re such a bitch” he growls as you drag your teeth along his plump bottom lip, his big rough hands manhandle you against him. You can’t help the needy whine that leaves your lips when he roughly grabs your ass cheeks, rolling his hips up, his rock hard cock presses repeatedly against your sensitive pussy through the material of his light grey trackies.

“Yeah well, you clearly fucking love it” you snap back, shoving hard against his chest. He stumbles backwards, luckily he doesn’t slip. 

That smirk is back though, on those perfect fucking lips that drive you crazy. Your eyes are fixed on his hands as he tugs his soaked shirt from his body and tosses it away, quickly followed by his only remaining clothing.

“Oh, so do know how to shut up”

You don’t even have the energy to fight him on it, not when he sinks to his knees in front of you. Gorgeous green eyes looking up at you through thick black lashes.

“Oh fuck” you gasp when he leans forward, his perfect white sharp teeth drag across the soft skin of your inner thigh. Those skilled hands spread your legs, fingers digging into your soft skin when he pulls one of your legs over his shoulders. But those green eyes never leave yours, you’re breathing hard when he presses a soft teasing kiss to your clit. 

You shiver at the moan that leaves his lips, vibrating against your sensitive center, when one of your hands pushes into his wet hair, using it to pull his face closer. 

“You wanna see if we can make you scream my name again? Or do you still not know what i’m talking about?” he challenges, sounding just as smug as usual.

The cocky edge to his voice makes you want to punch him, and yet, when two of his thick fingers spread your pussy lips apart, and the tip of his tongue circles your clit, all you can do is beg him, “Dean, please. You were right, I need it. Need you,” 

Grinning he pulls back.

“I fucking knew it. Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel good. I've wanted to do this for ages. You’re just so fucking hot when you’re angry” he nips along the top of your thigh, right below where you want him again, it’s maddening and causes you to squirm above him.

“I bet you were getting off every time that we had an argument, not such a tame library geek are ya? More like a filthy little slut” he grins, a grin that’s full of filthy promises and god help you, you can’t even deny it. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, he watches your face, pushing two fingers inside your tight but soaked opening, you have to fight to keep your eyes open. The stretch feels so amazing, so much bigger than your fingers, you want to keep your eyes on his face, but you’re slowly losing the battle.

When he sucks your clit between his lips he moans loudly, the vibrations shooting to every nerve ending, feeling like they’re pulsing through your entire body. 

You’re so damn close already, thanks to Dean interrupting your solo session, where you’d been right on the edge. His tongue flicks back and forth over your clit, then he sucks long and hard, alternating between the two as you roll your hips into his hand and face, fingers curling, he’s pressing against your most sensitive spot. 

“Dean, please,” you choke out loudly, no longer caring who hears the two of you. 

Hearing his name on your lips seems to have an effect on him, your fingers dig into his scalp when his fingers speed up, the wet slap of his skin hitting yours echoes around the room, quickly joining the sensations you’re already feeling. 

You’re so dizzy, so hot, everything is too much. His free hand smooths across the soft skin of your stomach and presses down, then the band inside you snaps, and you’re coming and it’s harder than you ever remember it happening before.

Dean’s growling into your pussy, licking around his fingers, lapping up everything you give him. Holding your body between him and the wall the best he can, with your body quivering and shaking above him. Mouth dropped open in a silent scream, your fingers so tight in his hair your hand is aching.

Lowering your leg to the floor he carefully removes his fingers, running his tongue through your folds as you come down, still shaking so much you have to push him away from you, but quickly urge him to stand up. 

You feel Dean’s hard length pressed between you as he kisses you, slow and deep, you taste yourself on his tongue. But he doesn’t linger, he pulls away from your lips and turns you, pressing you up against the wall roughly. 

You gasp as the cold surface touches your heated skin, your nipples hardening almost immediately. Then it’s like he’d been reading your mind earlier when he’d come in, his chest is against your back, lips pressed against your ear, and those big hands are gripping your hips tight. Dean presses closer when you open your legs wider, his cock nudging against your sensitive pussy.

“What did you mean before, that you’ve wanted to do this for ages?” you question suddenly, wanting more than anything for him to talk, because fuck do you love his voice, and as it turns out it’s even sexier when he’s turned on.

Dean hums low in his throat, letting his hands move up to cup your breasts, rolling the hardened buds, tugging gently as the thick head of his cock slips inside you. 

“You like a bit of dirty talk do you sweetheart? You wanna know if I think about you when I come?” he asks knowingly, that sexy fucking voice is gonna be your undoing. Then he runs the tip of his tongue over the shell of your ear, a combination which causes you to shiver. 

His cock is so thick and perfect, your earlier orgasm helps him as he eases into you, inch by inch, slow and torturous.

“Since I don’t wanna kill you, right now, tell me what you think about Dean.” 

A squeak of surprise leaves your lips when his big hand roughly slaps your ass, then he’s pressing harder against your ass, forcing you against the wall as he snaps his hips forward roughly. He wraps your hair around one of those big hands of his, pulling your head back against his shoulder, his lips pressed right against your ear, while the other hand digs into the soft skin of your hip.

“Thought about a lot,” he grits out, with a sharp hard thrust of his hips, you cry out at the force behind it, your hands slapping against the wall in front of you.

“Nothing’s felt this good though, fuck, you’re so soft, so tight and wet” every pause is punctuated by another rough thrust, as he bottoms out inside you tight wet heat. 

“I heard you! The n-night before the h-hunt. S-Shit! You sounded so f-fucking sexy, so wet and noisy, got m-myself off listening to y-you” you reveal in breathless stuttering mess.

Dean steps back a little, pressing a hand to the middle of your back, bending you so your ass is in the air with a perfect arch. His thrusts quickly become more insistent, both hands rough and bruising on your hips. Your right on the edge, pussy fluttering like crazy around his thick length as he fucks into you at a brutal pace.

“Came so hard that night, thinkin’ ‘bout you sweetheart. Takin’ those damn books outta your hands, and bending you over that table. How i’d make you come so hard, all over my cock” he tells you voice ragged and breathless. 

The cold water raining on the pair of you from above causes an intense contrast, from the heat of Dean’s body and your skin. You’re breathing gets harder, stomach tensing, trying your best to push back into Dean and meet his every thrust. 

“O-Oh god! D-Dean, I’m so close!” 

A Knock at the door makes you bite into your lip, stopping the moan that wants to leave your throat. You hear Dean chuckle behind you, but he doesn’t even attempt to stop.

“Y/N? You okay in there, you’ve been in there a while. I know Dean’s kind of a dick, you just got to try and ignore him,” 

“Guess we’ll have to be quiet sweetheart” Dean grunts quietly, there’s a copper taste in your mouth and you know you’ve split your lip.

“I c-can’t” you squeak out, finally releasing your sore lip.

“Y/N?” Sam asks again, more insistent, the door handle jiggles, but it doesn’t budge. Dean must’ve locked it thank fuck. 

“You okay?” he asks again.

“I’m o-okay!” you call out suddenly, it comes out as more of a whine, but it was the best you could do. Dean laughs behind you, you can feel his blunt nails digging into your skin, you’re right on the edge and Dean knows it.

You don’t even hear Sam’s reply, hell you’re not even sure that he heard yours, but you don’t have it in you to care. Before you can slip Dean wraps his arms around you, pulling you back against his chest again, one hand wraps around your ribs, while his free hand wraps around your throat.

“You wanna come all over my cock, dirty girl?” 

Those words from his filthy mouth, paired with every incredibly intense feeling, send you hurtling over the edge of your orgasm. Your pussy clamps down around Dean’s cock, you just barely register it, but his hips stutter erratically as you pull him right along with you. 

You hear him say something, but your brain is so foggy that you can’t tell what it was. You’re panting for air as soon as Dean’s fingers leave your throat, feeling his lips pressing soft kisses to your shoulders as he continues to hold you against him.

“Jesus Christ” you laugh, finally able to talk, clinging to the arm that’s still wrapped around your ribs.

“One way of putting it” Dean chuckles, sounding just as breathless, gently pulling out and turning you around in his arms. You run your hands across his firm chest when you meet his eyes.

“You hide your naughty side well, huh?” Dean smirks, pressing his lips to yours, giving you a chaste kiss.

“Well, you know what they say Dean, it’s always the quiet ones” you smile, wincing at the cut on your lip splits again, Dean wipes the blood away with his thumb.

“Here. I think we used all the water” he winks, handing you a thick towel, which you quickly thank him for, gratefully wrapping around yourself. Not even hiding how you watch him walk away to get his own. 

“Safe assumption, smart ass” you laugh when he arches his eyebrow at you, wrapping the towel around his hips.

“Oh honey, you ain’t ever gonna learn are you?” 

“Why would I, Winchester? Turns out that I like making you remind me”


End file.
